POLIS EMO
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Based on SATE ERA's parody song, it was all about the whining life of Inspektor Cry (Jon Arbuckle) which is so funny and it's also his try to arrest the 'Syabu Kuda' drug smuggler gang from continue selling drugs at Kuala Lumpur (CAUTION: Be prepared with enough oxygen as of this story was too funny to read, okay? Please enjoy!)...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I write this story as a gift for Midwich Cuckoo who have reviewed all of my stories... Thank you! And, as of Ellis97 was known for his 'Inspector Gadget' fanfics... This time i write my Garfield fanfic in this 'police comedy' form... Oh forgot to say, that this fanfic was based of the song 'Polis Emo' by SATE ERA... And finally, to AlfieKun, i hope you remember the meaning of this story... Because i'm making this 'Polis Evo' parody fanfic especially for you... Also that i want to give this fanfic as an award for Cristopher Spielberg (in this fanfic, i credited him as the 'Co-Director'. Thanks because you credited me as the executive producer in the crossover) that have been famous with his 'Garfield Meet The Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games' where i have also read it right now... And, not to waste time... Let me start this fanfic now!:

Directed by:

Farhan Malek.

Co-Directed by:

Cristopher Spielberg.

Script by:

AlfieKun.

Written by:

Ellis97.

Sponsored by:

Midwich Cuckoo, ERAfm and ASTRO Malaysia!

Cast:

Shahrol Shiro as Inspector Khairul Cry (Jon Arbuckle).

Tauke Jambu as Inspector Hassani Sana (Lyman).

Dina Nazir as Qarirah, Inspector Cry's Wife (Liz).

Adi Fashla as Adi, Inspector Cry's Cat (Garfield).

Farhan Malek and ERAfm presents...

"POLIS EMO!"...

And... Starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... GO!

(9:00 PM. THURSDAY, 17 SEPTEMBER 2015 at Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia):

It was a happy night at the Kuala Lumpur streets.. Yeah, citizens have stormed nearby cinemas, because that the film that they wait since August, 'POLIS EVO', have premiered at the cinemas in Malaysia... While these two policemen, Inspector Cry (Jon) and Inspector Sana (Lyman) were patrolling the streets to hunt the most wanted drug smugglers ever, 'Geng Syabu Kuda'... But, that Inspector Sana was really mad because they were failed to capture the gang, due to Inspektor Cry was always whining while chasing the gang... As a result, Inspector Sana shouts, "WHAT DID YOU HAVE DONE, KHAI?!". But Inspector Cry continued crying. Then, Inspector Sana continues, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT YOU DO IS CRY, CRY AND CRY! BECAUSE OF YOU, THE GANG FLEE AWAY BEFORE WE EVEN CATCH THEM, CRYBABY!". Feeling embarrased, Inspector Sana said, "IT'S JUST A WASTE IF I COLLABORATE WITH YOU! ALL OF OUR MISSIONS FAIL BECAUSE OF YOU! THAT'S IT... I'D BETTER SOLVE THE CASES MYSELF! AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN... AND FROM NOW ON, WE'RE NOT A TEAM ANYMORE!". After that, he punches Inspector Sana's right cheek and then slaps Inspector Sana's left cheek due to being too stressed... Then, he left the streets with full embarassment... Just after that, Inspector Cry hold his injured cheeks and continued to cry, saying, "Oh... I'm so sorry, Sani... I'm really not a good cop because i'm too sensitive and emotional... Because of me, all missions failed! And it's good for me that i don't collaborate anymore... At least i don't interrupt missions anymore... Oh, i'm such a loser! And look, my teeth is full of soy sauce, as well as blood... How dumb am i?!"... And he continued to whine endlessly...

(Meanwhile, at the office alleys):

Outside the abandoned office building (Syabu Kuda's place) at the alley, Jubir Dragon, the boss of 'Syabu Kuda' is seen whipping his workers, saying, "WHY DID YOU RUN FROM THE POLICE INSTEAD OF JUST KILLING THEM?! WELL, I'M SO ANGRY WITH INSPECTOR SANA FOR A LONG TIME! BECAUSE HE BURNT MY DRUG BRIEFCASE YEARS AGO... AND JUST SELL DRUGS AS USUAL, BUT WHY DID YOU RUN FROM HIM?!". And one of the workers said, "I'M SORRY, BOSS... BUT HE BRINGS A BACKUP, I'M SCARED THAT WE MIGHT BEING BEATEN UP IF WE FIGHT THEM, BOSS! THEY'RE MAYBE STRONG!". Hearing that, Jubir becomes more angry and continued to whip his workers due to the ultimate stupidity and failure...

-TO BE CONTINUED!-

(Wait for the second chapter... It will be more suspensing soon!)...


	2. Chapter 2

Now, let me continue this fanfic...

(After that):

As Jubir left his workers with anger, his assistant, Talib Kuda, came at his workers with pity and healed them with Minyak Gamat (Gamat Oil), saying, "Well, next time, do the work properly... Because, don't you know that your boss is a cop-o-phobia since they burn his briefcase?". With the worker replying, "Okay, but the police brings a back-up... And we're actually cowards... Ow!". And Talib continues healing...

(Back at the streets):

Inspector Cry was about to cry again, but at the same time, he feel scared, saying, "I feel that i want to cry again, but people nearby starts to be worried and may run away... Because they know, my voice is terrible when i cry... And that i have bored to argue again! Then, i have to lie that i'm not emotional. Because i don't want to whine myself... And, to Hassani... YOU'RE REALLY A CRUEL PERSON! WAAAA!". This time, Inspector Cry whines louder than before... Where people nearby managed to run away due to the terrible 'sound'! Suddenly, his stomach growls and he said, "Oh... Why did he growl?". And as he see his watch, he felt shocked and continues, "OUCH! Now it's 10:00 PM in the night? I'm really hungry right now! And i want to call the cafe chef, but i lose my voice to order my food!". Just after he said that, his walk'n'talk phone suddenly rings... He then answers the call and heard a voice, "Hello, is this Inspector Khai? I am the Cafe Chef that you searched for... Need orders?". And Inspector Cry replied, "Okay... Can i order the Nasi Goreng Kampung (Village Fried Rice) and bring it here, Masjid India Road?". And the chef said, "No problem... It's just a piece of cake! After you eat, i'll count the price for you... If it's not enough, i'll add more and you can order the omelet for this!". And Inspector Cry continues, "You just put the chilli and soy sauces... But, you don't have to count on them and if you're too countful... It's too rude and i'll find another chef for this!". And the chef said, "Don't worry, okay? I'll send it now!". And Inspector Cry replied, "Okay, Chef!". And he goes for waiting...

(10 minutes later):

Inspector Cry looks again at his watch, it's 10:15 PM! And then, the chef arrives and gives the order to him. Then, he asks, "How much is it?". And the chef replied, "Just RM (Malaysian Ringgits) 5.00!". And Inspector Cry gives RM 5.00 and thanked the chef... After that, he saw his order... It haves an omelet, chilli sauce and soy sauce! Then, he eated it with joy as the chef goes back to his cafe later...

-TO BE CONTINUED!-

(Now you can wait for the 3rd chapter... It will be more happening!)...


End file.
